happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Duchy of Grimshire
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Sovereign | } |- ! Royal House | } |- ! Last Sovereign | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Dissolved | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Grand Duchy of Grimshire, sometimes known as the Grimshire City-State, was a nation state located in Happy World. It was a city-state ruled by a Lord appointed by the Occultus Imperium, a religious sect that dominated the region. The Grand Duchy was the oldest government in Happy World when it was overthrown by the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society following the Grimshire Revolution in 2004. It's terrirory now forms the core of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. History The Occultus Imperium's original monastery began to gather a small community around it that began to grow into a city, and the order appointed a member as Lord of the newly established city of Grimshire. They had plans to create a kingdom if they expanded enough, although this never happened. The city-state continued to grow for the next three centuries, and had good relations with the distant Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich as well as Happy City. The Herobrine Fever Pandemic In 2003 a major viral pandemic took hold in Happy City and began to spread. With the virus being weakened by the cold environment, Grimshire was spared the worst of the plague, but as news of the collapse of Happy City and the apocalyptic nature of the virus spread, civil unrest began to take route. The Occultus Imperium had always shunned technology, as they believed it caused dependence and the weakening of society. The lack of modern medicine was a catalyst for increasing unrest, and the rise of extremist groups. Fall of the Monarchy Main Article: Grimshire Revolution By December of 2003 these groups were violently clashing in the streets, both with themselves and with the police and loyalist reactionary groups. On December 30th, the major leftist groups united into the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society. Using the name SPADES, the same as that of the Royal House, as a way to legitimize themselves as well as to mock the failing monarchy. On January 8th, 2004 SPADES members stormed Snowspire Manor, killing Lord Lavidian II and seizing control of the government. They spent the next week exterminating the opposition movements and consolidating power over the country. The Occultus Imperium was driven underground, and is now labled as a terrorist organization by the Communist Government. The old monastery, used since 1729 as the Grimshire Cathedral, was converted into the meeting place of the Presidium of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. Government and Politics The Grimshire City-State was a de jure dictatorship under the control of the Lord of Grimshire, who had unilateral control over civil government of the city-state. Despite this, the Occultus Imperium was the real power behind the throne, as their elders chose each Lord of Grimshire and the Grimshire Guards pledged their oath of loyalty to the Brotherhood, not the Lord, who was commander of the Guards. Their were scattered political movements, but they did not become a problem until the Herobrine Fever pandemic, which led to the leftists ''coup de etat ''and the establishment of a communist dictatorship. Foreign Policy Existing in a world of disparate city states, Grimshire still maintained informal relations with Happy City, as well as the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. Grimshire was a very reclusive state, and did not have much bearing on international politics. Military and Law Enforcement The Grand Duchy of Grimshire was protected the Grimshire Guards, who served as a gendarmerie. The Guards were deployed around the city to serve as police, but were trained and equipped for military defense of the city if need by. The Guards were small in number, but very well trained and equipped. After the revolution, the Guards were purged of members loyal to the old government, and then some were drafted into the new Grimshire Revolutionary Guards, which replaced the Grimshire Guards as police, while most of the survivors formed the core of the new Grimshire People's Army. Infrastructure The Grand Duchy had a rather low level of infrastructure, due to the religious beliefs of the Brotherhood that controlled it. This was never much of a problem until the lack of modern medicine became a focal point of anti-government sentiment during the Great Plague. This would lead to the overthrow of the country and rapid modernization by the communists. Culture Here The culture of the Grand Duchy of Grimshire was based on it's neo-medeival basis that permeated the society. Tournaments and banquets were common, and the beliefs of the Brotherhood of the Occultus Imperium also formed the foundation of culture. Category:Former Countries Category:Countries Category:Monarchy